1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a system for continuous, three dimensional tracking and for analyzing and recording the entire or selected portions of the path of one or more golf shots as each golf ball which is struck proceeds from the point of impact of the shot to a point to rest.
Tracking may begin from the time each ball is impacted with a golf club or if desired after the ball is in flight, and continues until the ball comes to rest. Analysis of each golf shot encompasses all operations of the system other than tracking the shot. The track for each ball is recorded and may be displayed as desired. The invention is used to compare a golfer's performance in making golf shots to previous golf shots made by the golfer or by other golfers. This system thus provides the basis for a new competitive game called TARGET GOLF wherein the performance of golfers may be measured and compared with a degree of speed, completeness and accuracy heretofore unachievable. The system is also used as a teaching aid for golfers, as well as a tool for evaluation of the performance of golfing equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, golf games, including golf shot monitoring apparatuses, have attempted to evaluate the performance of golf shots. The purpose of these games was to provide the distance and direction of a golf shot and the area in which the golf ball landed. Previous means to achieve these objectives have included the use of radar, mechanical and electronic switching, sound detection and television.
Examples of such related prior art are found in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,907 to Heffley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,183 to Trahan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,474 to Tegart; and 4,898,388 to Beard.
The Heffley patent utilizes a complex arrangement of mechanical switches and electronics to register the radial distances from a target that a golf ball lands. This is accomplished by detecting impact proximity to sensitized targets. This device has no provision to determine the final position of the ball as it rolls beyond its point of impact, nor can it detect the directional location of either the point of impact or the final resting place of the ball with respect to the target.
The Trahan patent utilizes a series of ground surveillance radar units to determine approximately how far a golf ball has travelled from its point of origin. This device provides no accurate information as to the directional path of the ball.
The Tegart patent utilizes an arrangement of closed circuit television cameras along a driving range to allow golfers to review their shots. The golfer must differentiate the ball from others being hit on the range and is left to estimate the distance the ball has traveled and final position by viewing a television monitor.
The Beard patent utilizes an array of vibration sensors distributed in a predetermined pattern in a target area, each of which generates a signal indicative of the area of impact of a golf ball. This system cannot differentiate between the source of balls entering the target area, determine the final position of a ball, nor determine the path of the ball through the air.